Brawler
The Brawler is not as skilled as the Defender, but has more sense than the Berserker, or those who would consider themselves relentless. They fight with no ki, and battle using pure grit, Determination, and a sharp wit to keep their enemies interested in them. Taunt (level 11): You call out with a taunt on an enemy you can see as a standard action, making a instinct vs Resolve attack. On success, the enemy must use their next turn to move and engage you in combat. This ability can not affect the same enemy twice in the same encounter. Grit (Level 15): twice per encounter, the Brawler may spend a point of grit, allowing him to immediately add a +3 bonus to one of his attacks, end an ongoing condition including ongoing damage, or allow his next attack to target a different defense. The Brawler begins each day with three points of grit, these only regenerate after a full 8 hours of rest. Determination (Level 19): Once per day, when the brawler uses his second wind, if he was at 40% HP or lower, he enters a state of high determination. His PUB is activated as a re-action, and he gains a further +2 morale bonus to attack rolls. After 3 rounds the effects end and the brawler is fatigued until he can get AT LEAST 4 hours of rest. Level 11 At-will powers Left Straight An honest mans punch. So honest, in fact, it surprises some people when it's used. At-will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p +strength damage and the targets reflex defense falls by 1 until the beginning of their turn. Right Hook A hard hook to the jaw can cause an opponent to lose his footing. At-will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage, and the target takes a -1 penalty to attack rolls until the end of his next turn Level 11 Encounter powers Gazelle punch A punch with the force of a leap behind it. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature within 3 squares. SPECIAL: Move toward the opponent before rolling the attack. This movement doesn't provoke. For each square you cross, you gain a +1 to hit and deal an additional 2 damage. Attack: speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 3p + strength damage. Miss: No damage, but you gain combat advantage over the enemy until the end of the round. Drop Kick A flying kick that, while telegraphed, hits like a truck. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p +strength damage. If your strength is higher than your opponents body, they are weakened (save ends) Level 14 Encounter Powers Rabbit Punch A well timed counter punch Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy hits you with a melee attack Effect: You suffer only half damage and counter attack with a Tenacity vs resolve attack Attack: Tenacity vs Resolve Hit: 2p +strength damage. Bolo punch You rotate your arm in place, building up speed and momentum for a devastating blow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Minor Action Melee Effect: Your next melee attack deals an additional damage dice, and double your strength damage. Elbow Turn A spinning maneuver that counters and opens an enemy up to attack Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: you counter with your elbow and turn, suffering no damage from the attack and sliding them into a square of your choice adjacent to you. You gain advantage over the enemy. Level 16 Daily powers Superman punch The Superman punch is a time honored technique used to renovate faces. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 5 p damage. If your strength is higher than your opponents body, they are knocked prone, and dazed(save ends) Miss: Half damage and the opponent falls prone. Full power Super kick You power up, turn, and kick your opponent with your off leg. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength+pub vs Reaction Hit: 4p + PUB + strength damage, and the opponent is weakened and stunned (save ends) Miss: Half damage, and the opponent is knocked back strength+pub squares Level 30 Ultimate power Missile Drop kick You rocket across the distance at your foe! Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature SPECIAL: Before rolling the attack, you may move up to double your normal move speed towards the target. For every square you cross, you deal an additional damage. Attack: Speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 7 p + strength damage, and the opponent Falls prone and is stunned for 2+tier rounds. Miss: Half damage, and your chosen daily power is recharged.